Masalah Sasuke
by arikahit
Summary: {kump. 1shot} summary edited. Sasuke akhirnya mengaku... ah, tapi kok Sakura malah menjauh? Plis, ini bukan fic bergenre angst. OOC! AU! Garing kriuk-kriuk! Bahasa-labil! [SasukeSide] —IF YOU HATES every contents in THIS FIC, DON'T READ, DON'T FLAME. CH6 UPDATE!
1. Permen dan Tempat Duduk

_Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Story ©Hitsune Rika_

.

 _ **Sasuke / Sakura**_

 _Hinata / Sai / Gaara / Neji / Sasori_

.

 **Humor GAGAL [Garing Gaje Lol(?)] / Rated T**

.

 **DLDR! OOC parah / AU / typo(s) / bahasa semi-baku / cerita suka-suka-gue / dkk(?)**

.

.

Aku melirik ke arah depan, di mana gadis pujaanku tengah duduk. Itu, gadis yang duduk di sebelah kiri paling depan, bersurai _lavender_ , dengan netra indigo miliknya yang selalu menatapku malu-malu. Namanya Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata. Meskipun ia sudah memiliki kekasih bernama Naruto dari kelas sebelah, aku tetap tidak peduli, toh tidak ada yang punya hak melarang perasaan seseorang. Apa aku salah, _heh_?

Aku sedikit tersentak saat irisnya menatapku bingung, sesegera mungkin aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan pura-pura bicara pada Sasori—teman sebangkuku.

Dari sudut mataku, dapat kulihat gadis itu kembali berbicara asyik pada teman sebangkunya. Ah, bicara soal teman sebangku Hinata, namanya Sakura, Haruno Sakura, gadis tinggi semampai dengan kacamata minus bertengger di hidungnya.

 _Ehm_ , sebenarnya Sakura itu bukan teman sebangku Hinata, ia hanya bertukar tempat duduk dengan Karin—teman sebangku asli Hinata.

 _Well_ , sebenarnya tidak ada yang aneh sih melihat dua sahabat itu duduk bersama selisih dua meja denganku. Tapi, entah kenapa otakku benar-benar tidak bisa diajak berkompromi, malah terus-terusan memikirkan mengapa Sakura pindah tempat duduk di samping gadis incaranku. Pasalnya, kata teman-temanku, Sakura itu menyukaiku, tapi kok, ia malah menjauhi tempat dudukku?

Tidak penting juga sih, tapi memikirkannya membuatku _errr_.. galau, mungkin? _Hell_ , kenapa aku jadi memperdulikan gadis kacamata itu, sih? Tidak penting saja!

"Hey, Sakura! Aku duduk sama Ami, ya! Kau duduk sama Hinata saja seterusnya! Hihi,"

Belum sempat aku mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaanku sebelumnya, pernyataan Karin barusan sukses membuat satu pertanyaan muncul lagi di kepalaku, sedikit harap-harap cemas ingin tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Sakura selanjutnya. Tapi, aku berani bertaruh, pasti gadis itu tidak akan—

"Oke! Yeay! Hina- _chan_ , kita sekarang duduk berdua! Hihi, sepertinya kau cocok dengan Ami ya, Karin- _chan_ , sama-sama suka bergosip, hahaha. _Nee_ , Hina- _chan_ , lanjutkan ceritamu!"

Aku melongo mendengar kalimat panjang lebar Sakura barusan. Aku tidak salah dengar 'kan?

Kulirik sedikit si surai merah marun—Karin, yang kini duduk di depan Sasori, gadis itu mengangguk menyetujui pernyataan Sakura tentang dirinya yang sehati dengan Ami—teman sebangku asli Sakura—sembari mendelik jenaka ke arah Sakura.

 _Hell_ , _hell_ , _hell_! Apa ini?! Kenapa sih, si kacamata itu pindah? Dan kenapa, aku jadi sedih begini? Tidak mungkin! Ya, aku sedih pasti karena Hinata-ku yang polos sebentar lagi akan tercemar virus _hentai_ Sakura. Iya, pasti itu penyebabnya, pasti!

"Woy, kacamata! Minta permen!"

Apalagi sih ini?! Si jahil Neji, yang duduk tepat di sebelah kanan Sasori, melangkah menuju bangku depan tempat Hinata dan Sakura duduk, sembari memasang tampang ala-ala preman—yang tentunya hanya dibalas kekehan oleh Sakura.

Mengernyit menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura selanjutnya, aku mencoba mengalihkan perhatianku dengan mencoba berbicara pada Sai—yang duduk di bangku sebelah kanan Karin—mengenai _anime_ yang katanya ingin ia minta padaku. Tapi hey! Ke mana pemuda itu?

 _Onyx_ -ku tak sengaja melirik ke arah tempat duduk Hinata dan Sakura lagi. Dan— _hell_! Sejak kapan Sai ada di sana?!

"Aku juga minta."

Ujarnya pada Sakura. Kemudian kulihat Sakura mendengus kecil, ingin rasanya aku tertawa karena Sai tak ditanggapi, tapi itu tidak jadi, karena pada kenyataannya, Sakura tetap saja memberikan dua biji permen rasa _mint_ pada pemuda pucat itu.

"Hey, Sasori," Panggilku pada teman sebangkuku, sementara mataku berpura fokus pada buku biologi ditanganku. Lama tak terdengar jawaban, aku mengernyit, apa Sasori juga sudah—

"Hey, Saku, aku juga minta, ya?"

—sudah kuduga. Laki-laki bersurai sama dengan Karin dan Gaara itu sudah maju dan ikut minta permen pada Sakura.

Aku mendengus merasa terkacangi. Dengan kesal aku menutup bukuku, lantas mengambil langkah besar, aku mendekat ke arah tiga pemuda dan satu gadis yang tampaknya tengah bercanda ringan tersebut. Persetan dengan Hinata yang sudah keluar dari kelas entah sejak kapan, yang penting aku juga harus minta permen dari Sakura!

"Woy, aku juga minta." Ujarku datar, ah lebih mirip seperti memerintah, sih, tapi aku tidak peduli, yang terpenting aku juga harus minta minimal satu biji permen dari gadis kacamata yang selalu membawa stok permen ditasnya itu.

"Sudah habis." Sakura mengucapkannya dengan nada _sarkastik_ , lantas mengendikkan bahu. Dan ku dengar bisik-bisik aneh seperti cekikikan keluar dari mulut ketiga temanku. _Hell_ , kenapa aku selalu terlambat meminta permen padanya, sih?!

Dengan kesal, aku melangkah ke luar kelas, menyusul Gaara yang sudah dari tadi ingin pergi istirahat, tapi masih menunggu kami di pintu kelas.

Sedikit terdengar olehku suara ketiga temanku yang kembali meminta permen pada Sakura, dan—hey! Gadis musim semi itu lantas mengeluarkan sebungkus permen dan kembali memberikannya pada Sai, Neji, dan Sasori masing-masing tiga biji! _Hell_ , kenyataan macam apa ini?!

Aku yang sudah kesal tetap bersikeras menarik Gaara yang masih bertahan di tempatnya, pandangan pemuda bertato 'Ai' di kening yang sesekali melirik ke arah meja Sakura itu mengisyaratkan bahwa 'kita-harus-menunggu-mereka'. Tapi satu sekon kemudian, Gaara malah meninggalkanku dan kembali masuk ke dalam kelas, menghampiri meja Sakura, _heh_?

"Saku, minta satu~"

Gaara memasang wajah sok imutnya, dan ditanggapi dengan _toyoran_ pelan Sakura ditangannya. Kulihat Sakura kembali mengeluarkan empat biji permen dari dalam tasnya, lantas memberikan semuanya pada Gaara. Oh, Kami-sama, jadi tadi dia benar-benar membohongiku?!

Dengan emosi menumpuk di ubun-ubun, aku melanjutkan langkahku keluar kelas, tapi sebelum itu terjadi, seseorang telah lebih dulu menarikku. Bersiap menyemburkan emosi, aku mencoba menepis tangan siapa saja itu, tapi sebelum itu terjadi, aku malah tertegun melihat sosok yang kini berjarak sangat dekat denganku.

"Heh, Sasuke, kau _ngambek,_ ya? Tadi permen jahenya _emang_ sudah habis, tapi ternyata masih ada lima biji yang terselip dikantong tasku, ambil saja semuanya."

Tak bisa berkata-kata, aku hanya memandang _emerald_ itu dalam dan terpaku.

"Woy, Sakura! Ayo kita ke kantin! Bentar lagi bel masuk, _nih_!"

Aku tersadar saat tangan Sakura melepaskanku. Gadis gulali itu melangkah keluar kelas menghampiri teriakan Matsuri—temannya dari kelas sebelah. Masih diam, aku hanya bisa menoleh pada Sai, Sasori, Neji, _plus_ Gaara yang kini telah berdiri di sampingku, memandangku dengan tatapan aneh, karena mata mereka terus bergantian melirikku dan tanganku yang menggenggam permen dari Sakura, dan aku makin di buat bingung saat ke empat pasang tangan itu mencoba menarik-narik jemariku yang menggenggam lima biji permen. Karena masih terlalu _err_.. terpesona pada netra hijau milik Sakura tadi, aku sampai tak sadar bahwa ke empat pemuda itu sudah mengambil semua permenku. _Hah_?! Permenku! Iya, permenku!

"Sialan! Permenku, oi!"

Sial. Sudah diberi paling akhir, dikasihnya barang 'sisa', dicuri _**teman**_ pula. _Ck_ , _**teman**_ juga yang jadi penjahatnya!

- _ **fin**_ -

 _ **A/N**_

Terinspirasi dari pengalaman sehari-hari Hitsu di kelas, dipalakin permen sama cowok-cowok asdfghjkl :'v

Dan, salah satu dari cowok-cowok itu is Hitsu's crush(?) 3 jadi disini Hitsu buat dari sudut pandang cowok itu, huehehe x3

Yah, meskipun gebetan Hitsu itu suka sama ehem, bestie-nya Hitsu :"3 tapi gapapalah, toh gak ada yang ngelarang suka sama seseorang kan, asal tau posisi dan inget keadaan (?) /curcol dikit boleh lah/ :'v

Eniwei, makasih buat yang udah baca~

Niat to ripiyu?

Salam _poker face,_

 **Hitsune!**


	2. Pembagian Kelompok

_Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Story ©Hitsune Rika_

.

 _ **Sasuke / Sakura**_

 _Hinata / Sai / Gaara / Neji / Sasori_

.

 **Humor GAGAL [Garing Gaje Lol(?)] / Rated T**

.

 **DLDR! OOC parah / AU / typo(s) / bahasa semi-baku / cerita suka-suka-gue / dkk(?)**

.

.

Aku membuka-menutup _cover_ buku multimediaku bosan. Pelajaran yang di pimpin Kakashi- _sensei_ ini memang benar-benar membosankan. Bukannya seperti kebanyakan siswa yang membenci pelajaran karena tak bisa, aku bahkan kelewat bisa mengerti semua materi tak penting itu.

Tak ada _kerjaan_ , _onyx_ -ku iseng melirik ke arah meja depan paling kiri, meja di mana Hinata dan Sakura tengah duduk. Mereka terlihat seperti tengah mendebatkan sesuatu, si Hinata tampak mencubit pelan pinggang Sakura, seperti mendesak gadis kacamata itu untuk mengutarakan pemikirannya, dan Sakura sendiri, ia tampak seperti menimbang-nimbang, dan sesekali membalas cubitan Hinata tak kalah pelan.

 _Well_ , aku jadi ingat, kalau pelajaran multimedia yang dipimpin Kakashi- _sensei_ ini merupakan pelajaran favorit Sakura. Pantas saja wajahnya tampak sumringah sejak tadi.

Lagi kuperhatikan, Sakura sekarang tengah mengangkat tangannya, bersiap bertanya. Aku mengernyit, menunggu hal apa yang akan ditanyakannya pada guru yang sering terlambat tanpa alasan itu. Dan _well_ , sudah kuduga, pertanyaannya itu sangat mudah. Aku lantas berinisiatif menjawab pertanyaannya, tapi sepertinya, suaraku yang sedikit kencang barusan tak cukup untuk sampai ditelinga Sakura. Buktinya, gadis itu tetap melanjutkan pertanyaannya sembari sesekali mengeluarkan argumennya. _Ck_ , padahal Kakashi- _sensei_ tidak ada mengajak berargumen, dasar mata empat.

"Ada lagi yang ingin bertanya?"

Suara khas Kakashi- _sensei_ terdengar begitu jelas ditelingaku, karena sejak tadi kelas hening akibat pertanyaan sekaligus argumen Sakura. Entah seisi kelas terpana padanya, aku tidak peduli, sekalipun ia mencoba menunjukkan kepandaiannya soal multimedia itu padaku, aku tidak akan pernah peduli. Iya, aku benar-benar tidak peduli, kok! Jangan memandang tajam begitu, _deh_!

 _Well_ , begini, bukannya aku terlalu percaya diri, sekali lagi, kata Sai—sahabatku yang paling dekat dengan Sakura—gadis itu menyukaiku. Memang sih si Sakura tidak terlalu memperlihatkan rasa sukanya padaku seperti yang dulu biasa dilakukan Tayuya, bahkan aku merasa seperti ia tak menyukaiku saja. Tapi aku tahu tatapannya padaku menyiratkan sesuatu yang lain, lain daripada tatapannya saat berhadapan dengan Sai, Sasori, Neji, maupun Gaara. Jadi jangan bilang aku terlalu percaya diri, oke?

"Yo, kalau begitu mari kita bagi kelompok untuk tugas minggu depan. Kali ini kalian di perbolehkan memilih sendiri kelompok kalian. Shion, coba maju dan tuliskan kelompoknya."

Beberapa siswa-siswi bersorak girang mendapati kenyataan barusan. Aku juga tak kalah antusias, meskipun tak aku tunjukan.

Shion si sekretaris kelas lantas maju, ia menulis angka satu sampai enam, kemudian menuliskan namanya sendiri di bawah angka enam.

Lambat laun satu persatu para siswa maju dan mulai menuliskan namanya di bawah angka yang diinginkan. Dan sekarang, giliranku maju. Aku mengambil spidol lantas menuliskan namaku di barisan angka satu, tepat di bawah nama Sasori. _Yah_ , sesuai perjanjian, aku dan Sasori memutuskan untuk sekelompok.

Seperti sudah menjadi rutinitas, _onyx_ -ku kembali melirik ke arah meja Hinata dan Sakura. Sepertinya kembali terjadi perdebatan kecil di antara mereka, dan samar-samar aku dapat mendengarnya.

"Kelompok tiga saja, ya? Enak _tuh_ , kan ada Shikamaru, nanti kalo minta bantuan kan enak!"

Itu suara Hinata, nampaknya ia memaksa Sakura untuk memilih kelompok tiga, tapi sepertinya Sakura menolak.

"Tidak. Aku akan masuk kelompok tiga kalau nama Kiba dicoret, dan diganti jadi nama Sai!"

Kiba? Ah ya, aku ingat, Sakura terlibat masalah dengan Kiba beberapa hari yang lalu, jelas saja ia tak mau sekelompok dengan Kiba. Tapi kok, dia bakal mau masuk kelompok tiga kalau Kiba diganti Sai? Bukan diganti aku begitu? Eh, jangan salah paham, sudah kukatakan 'kan, Sakura itu suka padaku, jadi seharusnya ia memilih sekelompok denganku!

"Ayolah Sakura, ' _masa_ kau tidak mau memaafkan Kiba, sih?"

Mari kita lihat, Hinata masih setia membujuk Sakura agar memaafkan Kiba. Dan Sakura, gadis itu masih keras kepala, pantas saja jidatnya lebar, _heh_.

"Tidak, Hinata, sekali tidak tetap tidak! Aku mau masuk kelompok tiga kalau nama Kiba di coret dan diganti jadi nama Sai!" Sakura sedikit berteriak, meskipun masih dapatku tangkap nada bergurau di dalam kalimatnya. Dia niat debat apa tidak _, sih_?

"Yasudah _deh_ , lalu kau mau masuk kelompok berapa?"

Hinata tampak mengalah, ia menghela nafas, juga masih dengan nada gurauan yang tak terlalu kentara. Hah, _beneran, deh_! Mereka debat itu apa cuman _becandaan_? Dasar cewek.

"Hm, aku juga bingung, dua apa satu ya? Aku ingin sekelompok Karin dan Ami, tapi aku juga mau sekelompok sama si _imut_ Sasori! Jadi bingung _nih_ ~"

Aku berjengit. Sakura yang tadi tampak ganas kini jadi _errr_.. _imut_? _Hell_! Cepat sekali ia mengubah nada bicaranya.

" _Yasudah_ , kalau begitu kita masuk kelompok Karin sama Ami _aja_ ya?"

"Tunggu dulu, eh, Tayuya masuk kelompok dua? Tidak jadi, kita kelompok satu saja! Kalo kita masuk kelompok dua, _'masa_ laki-lakinya cuman satu, _sih_! Nanti kalau dia tidak peduli dengan kelompok bagaimana?" Sakura langsung mengubah ekspresinya lagi saat melihat Tayuya selesai menuliskan namanya sendiri di bawah nama Ami.

 _Well_ , sebenarnya aku heran, tumben si Tayuya tidak memilih kelompokku, padahal kan ia juga menyukaiku, apa sudah _move_ _on_? Baguslah!

" _Lah_ , kau bagaimana _sih_! Si Sasori sama Sasuke itu tipe yang tidak peduli dengan kelompok! Bagaimana nasib kau dan aku nantinya?" Hinata sedikit membentak, tapi Sakura tak bergeming. Dan aku? Dapatku pastikan kini ada perempatan siku-siku yang muncul di kepalaku. _Hell_ , seenaknya saja Hinata mengatakan aku dan Sasori tidak peduli kelompok, awas saja! Kulirik sedikit Sasori yang juga tersinggung, ia tampak _sweatdrop_ sekarang.

"Hinata, kelompok satu atau kau berhenti jadi sahabatku!"

Oh, bagus Sakura! Pilihlah kelompokku!

Emosiku meluap begitu saja melihat Sakura memperjuangkan agar ia dan Hinata masuk kelompokku dan Sasori.

Dan, ingin rasanya aku berteriak saking senangnya, karena Hinata yang tampak ragu itu telah selesai menuliskan namanya dan nama Sakura di kolom tepat di bawah namaku dan Sasori.

"Akan kubuktikan kalau kau salah besar, Hinata!"

Aku menyeringai tanpa sadar. Merasa berhasil menaklukan dua gadis itu, padahal aku tak melakukan apa-apa.

Dan kembali membuang tatapan ke arah meja depan sebelah kiri, lagi-lagi aku mendengar samar-sama percakapan Hinata dan Sakura yang tampak menyesal. Heh, menyesal?!

" _Huhu_ , coba saja si Kiba tidak masuk kelompok tiga, kelompok kita pasti akan sempurna!"

Heh, masih saja membahas si Kiba. Raut Hinata terlihat sedih, ah, aku jadi ingin mengusap rambutnya sambil berkata semuanya baik-baik saja~

"Iya! Seharusnya Kiba diganti dengan Sai, dan Tenten ditukar dengan Ino. _Ugh_ , seandainya saja _haaa_ ~" Heh, lagi-lagi dia membicarakan Sai? Dasar si kacamata itu, heh! Merusak _mood_ bahagiaku saja!

"Kau benar, ada Shikamaru, Sai, Ino, kau, dan aku. Pasti keren!" Hinata lagi, kenapa jadi menyetujui Sakura?

"Tapi _yasudahlah_ , kita sudah terlanjur, sih. Kalau begitu ayo lanjutkan ceritamu tadi saja!"

Aku _sweatdrop_ mendengar percakapan mereka, ditambah melihat _mood_ mereka yang bisa-bisanya berubah hanya dalam hitungan detik. _Hell_ , perempuan memang aneh.

"Aku tidak yakin dengan mereka." Sasori berbisik ditelingaku. Membuatku sedikit menjauh karena _horror_ melihatnya dalam posisi sedekat ini, apalagi saat tanpa sengaja _onyx_ -ku menangkap Sakura entah sejak kapan tengah menyeringai ke arahku—ya, aku tahu persis apa yang kini ada di pikiran gadis yang otaknya sudah tercemar virus YAOI dari Sai itu. Aku meneguk salivaku susah payah, dan semakin susah saat si mata empat gulali itu mendekat ke arah mejaku dan Sasori, masih sambil menyeringai.

"Lusa jam 4 di kafe biasa, tuan-tuan."

Sakura sedikit melempar segenggam permen ke mejaku dan Sasori setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang mirip perintah itu. Dan kemudian, baru beberapa langkah Sakura menjauh, mejaku langsung penuh dengan tangan-tangan panjang si Neji, Gaara, Sai, beserta Sasori—dan harus kuakui, tanganku juga—berebut mengambil permen _mint_ itu sebanyak yang kami bisa.

 _Well_ , acara rebutan itu berakhir saat kami semua sudah mendapatkan hasil masing-masing. Neji empat biji, Gaara tiga, Sai lima, Sasori enam, dan aku dua. Ah, _shit_!

"Sakura!"

Aku berteriak sedikit merengek. Tapi si mata empat itu tampak tidak peduli, ia mendesis sinis, dengan ekspresi bercanda.

"Itu yang terakhir, Uchiha."

- _ **fin**_ -

 _ **A/N**_

Fyi, yang ini true story juga :v tapi aslinya itu pembagian kelompok kebersihan xD

Ahah, makasih buat yang udah baca, buat yang review juga! Keep reading my story yep :"

Salam _poker face,_

 **Hitsune**!


	3. Aku Tidak Cemburu!

_Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Story ©Hitsune Rika_

.

 _ **Sasuke / Sakura**_

 _Hinata / Sai / Gaara / Neji / Sasori_

.

 **Humor GAGAL [Garing Gaje Lol(?)] / Rated T**

.

 **DLDR! OOC parah / AU / typo(s) / bahasa semi-baku / cerita suka-suka-gue / dkk(?)**

.

.

 _Hah_ ~

Hari ini ada kerja kelompok multimedia. Kami _janjian_ di sebuah kafe biasa dekat sekolah jam 4 sore. Iya, ini soal tugas kelompok yang diberikan Kakashi- _sensei_ sesaat setelah pembagian kelompok dua hari yang lalu.

Kulirik sedikit jam yang melingkar di lengan kiriku, pukul 3.54 PM. _Yah_ , sekitar 5 menit datang lebih dulu dari waktu yang dijanjikan terdengar baik 'kan?

Aku melangkah masuk ke dalam kafe bernuansa _enerjik_ ini. Sedikit mencari-cari, kalau saja sudah ada salah satu sosok dari tiga teman sekelompokku. Dan dugaanku tidak salah, aku dapat melihat si kacamata bersurai merah muda dan si _babyface_ kepala merah sudah _stand by_ di meja sudut kafe. Tanpa melambai atau sekedar menyapa untuk menyadarkan mereka akan kehadiranku, aku langsung saja melangkah mendekat ke meja itu. Tampak tiga buah minuman tersedia di sana, membuatku mengernyit dan bertanya-tanya, minuman itu milik Hinata 'kan? Dan pertanyaanku sebenarnya, mana Hinatanya?

"Kau cari Hinata? Dia tidak bisa datang, katanya dia ada keperluan keluarga."

Bunga musim semi bermata empat itu menjelaskan. Seakan ia bisa membaca semuanya bahkan tanpa melihat wajahku.

 _Huft_ ~ aku menghela nafas, lantas mengambil posisi di depan Sakura dan Sasori—yang aku baru sadari ternyata duduk bersebelahan.

Sedikit [hanya sedikit] merasa risih melihat Sasori yang menghimpit tubuh jangkung pemilik netra _emerald_ itu, aku memutuskan mengalihkan pandanganku segala arah, dan akhirnya pandanganku terhenti pada segelas jus berwarna _orange_ kemerahan. Aku mengernyit, kembali bertanya-tanya, itu minuman apa dan untuk siapa. Sedikit kulirik ke arah dua minuman lain yang tampak sudah habis seperempat—dapat kuyakini bahwa dua minuman berwarna _pink_ itu milik Sakura dan Sasori. Dan oh, apa jangan-jangan minuman ini untukku? Baik sekali kalian, wahai teman-temanku.

"Itu jus tomat, buatmu."

Tak usah dikatakan pun, aku sudah tahu jus ini untukku. Segera saja kusedot cairan tomat itu sampai habis setengah, dan kuletakkan lagi di atas meja. Kini _onyx_ -ku hanya mengernyit menunggu si kepala merah muda menjelaskan apa yang tengah ia lakukan, _well_ , aku malas bertanya, lagi pula sepertinya si mata empat itu sedari tadi bisa menebak isi pikiranku dengan tepat.

"Kau kenapa melihat ke arahku terus?! _Horror_ tahu!"

Aku tersentak saat Sakura mengatakannya dengan nada membentak setengah bercanda [ini dia niat membentakku apa tidak sih?].

 _Sweatdrop_ dan segera mengalihkan pandangan, aku sedikit mendecih ke arah Sasori yang kini tampak cekikikan dengan bibir terkatup. Pemuda itu sepertinya tengah menahan agar air jus di mulutnya tidak menyembur keluar. _Hiii_ , menjijikkan.

" _Heh_ , Sasori! Berhenti cekikikan!" Hardikku kesal. Bukan karena merasa seperti ia tengah meledekku dengan kikikannya, tapi gaya tertawa Sasori itu _loh_ , benar-benar tidak _elit_ sama sekali.

"Apa sih?! Aku tidak tertawa, tahu!" Sasori setengah berteriak akhirnya, tentu saja sehabis ia meneguk habis jus di mulutnya. Setelah menatapku dengan aura membunuh, manik _hazel_ pemuda itu kini malah beralih ke arah Sakura, memandangi wajah gadis yang tengah fokus pada laptop tersebut dengan raut bersalah dan wajah yang sedikit merona. _What_? Merona?

Perasaanku mulai tak enak.

Kok rasanya wajah Sasori semakin dekat dengan pipi Sakura ya? Eh, jangan-jangan Sasori mau _nyium_ pipi Sakura? HAH? HAH? OI, TIDAK BOLEH!

Baru saja aku hendak melerai wajah yang hampir menyatu itu, pergerakan Sasori tiba-tiba berhenti dengan sendirinya. Aku pun refleks menghentikan telapak tanganku di udara, lantas menghela nafas lega. _Huft_ , syukurlah tidak jadi.

 _Che_ , lagi pula kenapa sih kalau mereka mau ciuman? Jangankan ciuman di pipi, di bibir pun bukan urusanku! Aku kenapa sih?

Ah sudahlah, mungkin ini hanya insting kepada sesama teman. _Yoshaa_ , aku pasti hanya tidak ingin Sasori berakhir berpacaran dengan gadis _gesrek_ macam Sakura! Hahaha, benar! Karena aku teman yang baik, aku tidak ingin Sasori memiliki Sakura!

"Maaf, Ra."

Suara rendah Sasori barusan seakan membuatku kembali ke dunia nyata. Pemuda itu masih pada posisinya, menghadap Sakura dengan jarak kurang dari lima senti [itu cuman perkiraanku kok! Aku tidak memperhatikan sedetail itu!] dan masih dengan wajah yang tampaknya malah semakin memerah.

Sakura lantas menanggalkan laptopnya ke atas meja, netranya membalas tatapan Sasori. Sembari tangannya menggapai gelas minuman, lantas menenggaknya sedikit.

"Kenapa, Sas?"

Aku pun mengikuti arah pandangan Sakura, wajah Sasori. Air muka pemuda itu makin terlihat tegang, dengan kepala yang sudah sepenuhnya memerah. Ah, maksudku wajahnya yang telah memerah sepenuhnya, kalau kepalanya sih, memang sudah merah dari sananya.

"I-itu, Ra. M-mi-minumannya..."

Ritme bicara Sasori terputus-putus. Kepalanya ia tundukkan, jemarinya tergenggam erat. _Che_ , dia mirip seperti anak perempuan yang tengah gugup. _Yah_ , sepertinya Sasori memang tengah gugup sih. Aha, aku baru peka. Hn, mungkin karena wajahnya dan wajah Sakura hampir bersentuhan. Tapi, masa cuman karena itu sih?

"Minumannya kenapa, Sas?"

Sakura kembali menyedot jusnya hingga tak bersisa lagi. Setelah meletakkan gelasnya, ia kembali berujar. "Jus stroberinya enak, _kok_."

"Bukan itu!"

" _Lah_ , terus apa?"

Jemari Sasori menunjuk-nunjuk gelas minumannya dan minuman Sakura bergantian. Lain dengan aku yang tak mengerti maksudnya—mengernyit tak paham, wajah Sakura malah ikut menampilkan semburat merah layaknya yang timbul di wajah Sasori.

"Maaf juga, Sas. Aku baru sadar."

Siapa pun tolong jelaskan situasi ini! Mereka berdua kenapa jadi sama-sama merona begitu sih?! Ah, telah kuputuskan! Aku akan bertanya langsung!

"Kalian kenapa, sih?"

Tanyaku ogah-ogahan. Biar lah demi rasa penasaran ini, aku membuang gelar 'tak pernah tanya tak pernah tersesat'-ku. Toh, aku bawa GPS. Kalau aku bertanya lantas tersesat di jalan, kan ada GPS, haha, Sasuke memang jenius! Persetan sama OOT, yang penting tidak OOC!

[ _stand by please_ || aku salah baca naskah.]

Kembali ke Sakura dan Sasori. Keduanya kini terlihat saling pandang beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya perlahan membuka katupan bibir masing-masing dengan efek _slowmotion_ yang dibuat-buat.

"Oh ayolah, cepat sedikit! Kalian kenapa?"

"Mnumn mi tetkar!"

"Maksudku bukan begitu juga, itu terlalu cepat. Aku jadi tak jelas mendengarnya!"

Setelah aku protes, Sakura dan Sasori tampak menghela nafas. Beberapa detik berikutnya, Sasori-lah akhirnya yang kembali membuka mulut, kali ini tanpa efek apa pun.

"Begini, Sasuke, minumanku dan Sakura tertukar, itu saja."

"Oh."

Hn, cuman minuman yang tertukar toh. Kukira kenapa. _Haaaa_ ~ salah sendiri pesan jus yang sama, makanya bisa ketuke—

 _Tik.._

 _Tok.._

 _Tik.._

Sebentar.

Apa tadi?

Minuman mereka ketuker?

KETUKER?!

 **MINUMAN SASORI SAMA SAKURA KETUKER?!**

"Itu artinya kalian—"

Aku meneguk air liurku susah payah tak sanggup melanjutkan. Ini _beneran_? Sakura sama Sasori...

"Telah berciuman secara tidak langsung! _Horaa_ , jadian saja, Sakura, Sasori!"

Jika aku bukan Uchiha, mungkin aku sudah meloncat terus _nyungsep_ di sofa karena suara teriakan _familiar_ ini. Aku melirik ke arah samping, di mana posisi pemuda itu berada. Kupandangi malas dirinya, yang jelas sudah pasti akan diabaikannya.

"Neji sialan! Aku jelas tak sudi berpacaran dengan pemuda pendek macam Sasori! _Yah,_ meskipun dia imut, sih."

Suara melengking Sakura menjadi penyambut kedatangan Neji, entah dari mana datangnya pemuda jahil itu. Ia sudah memposisikan dirinya di sisi kosong di sampingku, sisi yang berseberangan langsung dengan Sakura. _Che_ , sengaja sekali dia mendorongku ke sisi yang berseberangan dengan Sasori.

"Baru ingat ya? Sasori 'kan masih belum bisa _move on_ dari Konan- _nee_ - _san_."

Suara ini...! Ah sial, jangan-jangan Sai juga ada di sini?!

Semua mata lantas beralih pada pemuda duplikat gagal diriku itu. Sudah kuduga, itu pasti Sai. Pemuda itu kini dengan seenaknya menarik kursi kosong dan meletakkannya di sisi antara Neji dan Sakura. Sialan, dia juga modus _deketin_ Sakura!

" _Hei_ , kalian mau apa?"

Aku bertanya _sarkastik_ pada dua pemuda pendatang baru itu. Terlihat keduanya tampak berpikir. Beberapa detik aku menunggu, tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara. Dan pada detik berikutnya, akhirnya Neji menggerakkan bibirnya hendak berbicara.

" _Nee_ , Sa..."

"...kura, kau lagi kerja kelompok multimedia ya?"

Sialan. Kukira ingin berbicara padaku. Neji _kampret_. Aku _dikacangi_ , lagi. Pemuda kepala coklat itu kini malah asyik berbicara dengan Sakura! AARRGH! Aku yang sudah datang lebih dulu saja belum ada bicara banyak dengannya! Dasar _penikung_!

 _Tik.._

 _Tok.._

 _Tik.._

Sebentar.

Sebentar.

Sebentar.

Aku kan suka Hinata.

Hinata itu adik sepupu Neji.

Neji sahabatku.

Sahabatku tak mungkin suka pada gadis incaranku 'kan? Terlebih gadis itu sepupunya.

Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan kata-kata _penikung_ barusan.

Maksudnya... Neji _nikung_ Sasuke yang suka sama Sakura, begitu?

Neji nikung _Sasuke yang suka sama Sakura?_

Sasuke yang suka sama Sakura?

 **Sasuke suka sama Sakura?**

 _ **Sasuke suka Sakura?**_

 _ **Aku, Uchiha Sasuke, suka sama Sakura, Haruno Sakura, gadis mata empat?**_

Hahahah! Lucu sekali!

Tidak mungkin!

Biar kukatakan sekali lagi. Itu tak mungkin!

 _Yah_ , meskipun aku tak suka melihat Sakura memberi permen pada teman-temanku, sih. Tapi bukan berarti aku cemburu padanya, _hn_.

Aku memang tak suka melihat ia berbicara pada pemuda lain. Tapi bukan berarti aku suka padanya, _che_.

Lagi pula, aku tak suka gadis yang tingginya hampir menyamaiku! Apalagi yang memakai parfum aroma _cherry_ - _mint_ kesukaanku! Dan, Sakura itu bodoh dalam pelajaran IPS—kesukaanku dan pandai dalam pelajaran multimedia—kebencianku. Ya, pokoknya itu tidak mungkin!

Oi, pokoknya aku tidak suka padanya!

 _Heh_ , aku tidak suka!

Pokoknya aku tidak!

~ _ **fin**_ ~

—tidak bisa membantah lagi _heh_? :v

Hn, sifat tsun-tsunnya keluar tuh eaaak xD

Btw, this chapter is very kriuk kriuk, isn't? :) /sok inggris mode on/

Ah ya, ngomong-ngomong, yang ini bukan true story ._.

and maap telat update :'v

Haaah, pokoknya makasih buat yang udah baca, yang review juga!

Salam _poker face,_

 **Hitsune!**


	4. Mantannya Sakura

_Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Story ©Hitsune Rika_

.

 _ **Sasuke / Sakura**_

 _Hinata / Sai / Gaara / Neji / Sasori_

.

 **Humor GAGAL [Garing Gaje Lol(?)] / Rated T**

 **.**

 **DLDR! OOC parah / AU / typo(s) / bahasa semi-baku / cerita suka-suka-gue / dkk(?)**

 **Ngerasa jijik sama ceritanya? Ngerasa ceritanya ancur? Pasaran? Amburadul? Balik aja sana, gak ada untungnya juga baca cerita murahan ini kalau kamu ngerasanya gitu ;)**

 **/traktir kopi sianida/ hah!**

 **.**

 **.**

Lampu merah, _ck_.

Dengan terpaksa aku menghentikan laju mobilku di perempatan sial ini. Memang sih, bel masuk masih setengah jam lagi, tapi tetap saja!

Kuedarkan pandanganku ke beberapa tempat. Che, tak ada yang menarik. Hn, lampu hijaunya kapan muncul sih?!

Aku membuang muka ke sisi kiri mobilku setelah menatap si lampu yang masih berwarna merah tersebut. Dan tanpa sengaja, _onyx_ -ku menangkap sebuah mobil sport putih tulang juga tengah menunggu lampu merah di samping mobilku. Tak ada yang menarik, sih, tapi itu hanya sesaat sebelum manikku membulat, mendapati sang penumpang yang tiba-tiba menurunkan kacanya setengah.

Ya, sesuai dugaan kalian, dia, yang duduk di jok penumpang itu Sakura, Haruno Sakura, gadis kacamata yang rambut merah mudanya selalu hanya diikat setengah. Gadis yang merupakan sahabat dari Hinata, dan juga merupakan sahabat dari sahabatku. Ah, bagaimana ya, intinya, Sai itu sahabatku, dan dia bersahabat dengan Sakura. Ah, lupakan soal ini.

 _Ngomong-ngomong_ , aku _shock_ bukan karena Sakura yang ada di sana, tetapi karena eksistensi sang pengemudi yang sama sekali asing bagiku.

Kalau itu cowok si Sai, sih, bukan hal baru lagi. Tapi, yang jadi pengemudinya itu cowok asing! Digaris bawahi, cowok asing! Digaris bawah, ditebali, ditulis miring, _**cowok asing**_!

Seingatku, Sakura itu tidak punya kakak laki-laki, apalagi sepupu laki-laki yang tinggal di Jepang [ _p.s_ : hal ini sudah menjadi rahasia umum di kalangan Sai, Neji, Sasori, Gaara, dan aku. Jadi jangan tuduh aku mencari tahu soal Sakura sampai sedetail ini!].

Lantas, cowok itu siapa?

Aku tersadar ketika klakson dari mobil di belakangku menusuk indra pendengaranku. Kucek, ternyata lampunya sudah berubah jadi hijau. Setelah kembali melajukan kendaraanku, sempat kulirik sebentar mobil putih tulang itu yang kini melaju tepat di depanku.

Beberapa menit melaju beriringan, akhirnya mobil keluaran Jerman itu memasuki area _parkiran_ Konoha Gakuen, hanya beberapa detik sebelum diriku ikut memarkirkan mobilku di sana.

Pintu mobil itu terbuka, dan turunlah Haruno Sakura beserta cowok misterius yang baru kusadari, juga memakai seragam persis dengan para siswa KG.

Apa siswa baru ya? Tapi, kok, datangnya sama Sakura, sih?

Aku langsung mengalihkan pandangan ketika dua manusia beda _gender_ itu secara bersamaan membalas tatapan tajamku. Meskipun sedikit tak ikhlas melihat pemuda bersurai coklat sebahu itu berjalan beriringan dengan Sakura kemudian, aku yang sudah terlanjur gugup karena tatapan _emerald_ yang seakan menghipnotisku barusan, mau tak mau dengan setengah berlari pergi menaiki tangga menuju kelasku [p.s: aku gugup karena tatapan tajamnya! bukan berarti aku gugup karena jatuh cinta!].

Ketika sampai di kelas, kudapati para sahabatku tengah duduk melingkari mejaku dan meja Sasori, tampak mereka seperti tengah membicarakan sesuatu. Che, kesempatan bagus, apalagi di sana ada Sai! Aku akan menanyakan perihal pemuda tadi padanya, dia pasti tahu sesuatu.

" _Utakata... tadi pagi.. mantannya..._ "

Samar-samar kudengar beberapa kata dari mulut salah satu dari keempat pemuda itu, ketika aku hanya berjarak beberapa meter lagi dari mejaku.

Ho, apa jangan-jangan mereka juga tengah membicarakan cowok yang tadi datang bersama Sakura? _Yoshaa_ , kebetulan sekali!

Baru saja aku hendak membuka mulut untuk bertanya, suara Iruka- _sensei_ di depan sana mengintrupsi dengan paksa. Secara otomatis, keempat sahabatku—kecuali Sasori, kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Ah, sial. Aku gagal bertanya! Che, lagi pula ini 'kan masih jam tujuh, kenapa Iruka- _sensei_ main masuk kelas saja, sih?!

"Selamat pagi, semuanya. Berhubungan saya ada keperluan beberapa jam lagi, pelajaran kimia hari ini dikosongkan. Ah ya, sekalian, saya ingin memperkenalkan siswa baru pada kalian. Bertemanlah dengannya ya! Saya pamit. Silakan perkenalkan dirimu."

Setelah berucap panjang lebar, Iruka- _sensei_ tampak menyuruh seseorang di luar sana untuk masuk sementara ia berjalan keluar kelas. Hm, jadi Iruka- _sensei_ tidak mengajar? Yes!

Siswa baru yang sepertinya seorang lelaki itu melangkah masuk. Dan _yah_ , dia memang benar-benar lelaki, buktinya beberapa perempuan di kelasku kebanyakan menjerit, katanya 'dia-ganteng'. Cih, masih lebih ganteng diriku juga.

Eh, sebentar. Pemuda yang baru masuk itu 'kan cowok yang tadi semobil sama Sakura?

Jadi dia calon teman sekelasku?! Sial.

"Izuno Utakata, salam kenal!"

Cih, namanya Utakata, ya?

Sebentar, rasanya aku pernah mendengarnya.

" _Utakata... tadi pagi.. mantannya..._ "

Ah ya, tadi Neji, Sai, Gaara, dan Sasori membicarakannya. Tapi rasanya aku pernah mendengarnya di tempat lain. Ah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

"Sas, kau sudah tahu?"

Suara Sasori membuyarkan pikiranku. Kulirik pemuda itu sedikit, _hn_ , meskipun aku masih sebal karena dia telah mencuri ciuman Sakura—meskipun secara tidak langsung—sewaktu di kafe tempo hari, berbicara sedikit dengannya tak apalah.

"Memangnya soal apa?"

Tanyaku sok tak ingin tahu. Ho, kalau keturunan Uchiha ketahuan sedang penasaran, hendak ditaruh di mana wajahku? Ya meskipun wajahku tidak bisa berpindah, sih, tapi, ah, lupakan!

"Hm, pasti tidak, ya? Kau 'kan baru pindah waktu semester dua kelas dua."

Sasori memasang tampang sok misterius, membuatku _gregetan_ sekaligus penasaran.

" _Heh_ , memangnya soal apa sih?" serobotku masih mencoba tenang.

"Itu, cowok yang lagi ngomong sama Sakura itu."

Pemuda bersurai merah itu tampak menahan tawa, seakan mengejekku. Apalagi dengan dagunya yang menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah depan, ke meja Sakura dan Hinata. Tapi sebentar, kenapa aku harus merasa terejek oleh tawa Sasori?

Ah lupakan.

Ngomong-ngomong, memangnya siapa yang lagi bicara sama Sakura?

Tanpa bertanya pada Sasori, aku langsung saja menatap lurus meja di sudut kiri depan, meja bunga _lavender_ dan bunga sakura.

Dan, cih, sejak kapan pemuda kepala coklat itu ada di sana?

Ah, maaf, yang kumaksud bukan Neji, tapi si Utakata. _Arrgh_ , lagi pula kenapa warna rambutnya harus sama dengan Neji, sih?! Aku malas kalau harus menyebutkan namanya!

Aku hendak bangkit menghampiri mereka, melerai agar si Utakata itu tidak dekat-dekat dengan Sakura, cih, seenaknya saja berbicara sedekat itu! Itu juga, Sakura kenapa harus sampai _blushing_ begitu, sih?!

"Dulu, waktu semester satu kelas dua—"

Aku baru menggeser kursiku, ketika Sasori berniat melanjutkan sesuatu tentang si Utakata, mungkin?

Kuurungkan niatku sebelumnya, dan beralih mendengarkan cerita Sasori, walaupun pandanganku masih tak lepas dari meja di sudut kiri depan sana.

"—Sakura diantar _pake_ mobil yang sama dengan mobil yang tadi pagi, orang yang _nganternya_ pun sama, si Utakata."

Hn, sejak kelas dua semester satu? Sudah hampir dua tahun. Kok rasanya aku seperti kalah cepat ya? Padahal hanya beda setengah tahun.

 _Heh_ , sebentar. Memangnya kalah cepat _ngapain_?

 _Deketin_ Sakura, _gitu_?

 _Ewh_!

"'Kan semua sudah pada tahu, kalau Sakura itu tidak punya keluarga laki-laki yang seumuran, jadi semuanya memvonis kalau si Utakata itu pacarnya Sakura. Dan itu _bener_! Waktu Sakura cerita, katanya dia _udah_ pacaran sama Utakata sejak pertama kali masuk SMA."

Kelas satu? Kalau _gini_ sih, aku benar-benar kalah cepat. Dia sudah hampir tiga tahun, _lah_ , aku saja kenal Sakura belum sampai satu setengah tahun.

Lagi pula, memangnya apa urusanku sih kalau dia kenal Sakura lebih dulu?

"Utakata itu anak Kiri Gakuen, katanya sih, Sakura kenal dia waktu ada MOS gabungan antara Konoha Gakuen sama Kiri Gakuen."

 _Heh_ , anak Kiri Gakuen? Pantas saja aku merasa pernah mendengar namanya.

"Aku juga mantan anak Kiri, tapi aku tidak pernah melihat Utakata, ataupun kalian saat MOS."

Sasori mengernyit, entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia kembali menahan tawa.

"Mungkin kau yang tidak sadar. Aku pernah melihatmu, kok."

Ah, masa bodo, _lah_ , dengan _menahan-tawa-style-nya_ Sasori, masih ada satu pertanyaan yang harus kutanyakan.

Kalau jawaban pertanyaanku 'iya', berarti kami berlima bisa mulai jaga jarak sama Sakura mulai sekarang, meskipun tak ikhlas, sih [tak ikhlas karena kami tak bisa minta permen lagi, bukan karena tak bisa dekat-dekat dengan Sakura lagi!].

Aku menarik nafas panjang. Ih, menanyakan hal seperti ini saja kenapa harus gugup, sih, Sasuke?!

" _Btw_..."

Sedikit lagi, Sasuke!

"...mereka masih pacaran sampai sekarang?"

Sehabis pertanyaan itu meluncur, efek _slowmotion_ seakan kembali mencemari sekelilingku, entah kenapa mulut Sasori seakan bergerak lama sekali.

"Tentu saja—"

 _Tik._

 _Tok._

 _Tik._

 _Anjirr_ , kok rasanya ada yang ngilu ya?

Hancur sudah...

Sakura tidak suka padaku lagi! _Huwaaa_! Hu—

Sebentar.

Aku baru ingat, bukannya Sakura suka padaku ya?

Ah, benar juga. Lagi pula, masa dia suka padaku sementara berpacaran dengan si jangkung itu?

"—tidak."

 _Hah_? Apanya yang tidak?

Otakku rasanya berputar-putar. Ini Sasori yang tidak jelas, atau memang aku yang gagal paham?

"Tentu saja tidak. Karena tepat ketika kau masuk pertama kali ke sekolah ini, mereka putus, katanya ada gosip soal Utakata yang berpacaran dengan kakak kelasnya di Kiri."

 _Ohufft_ ~

Aku membuang nafas lega, jadi dia cuman mantannya Sakura, toh.

Tapi tetap saja, kok, masih _deket_ - _deket_ sama Sakura sih?!

"Wajahmu kenapa terlihat lega, begitu? Kau lega karena Sakura sudah putus dengannya?"

Suara _familiar_ Neji mengalihkan fokusku, dengan terpaksa aku menengok ke arah kanan, di mana sudah ada Neji, Sai, dan Gaara duduk mengelilingi mejaku dan meja Sasori. Tapi sejak kapan?

"Jangan salah, Sasuke, masih ada istilah **CLBK** di dunia ini."

Sai memasang wajah bijak, sambil menepuk-nepuk pundakku seakan memberi nasehat yang begitu bermanfaat. Cih, yang ada malah makin membuatku gelisah. Tapi gelisah karena apa?

Utakata bakal CLBK sama Sakura _gitu_?

 _No_!

"Memangnya itu urusanku?"

Balasku sok tenang.

Keempat pemuda yang berstatus sebagai sahabatku itu tampak menahan tawa. _Arrrgh_ , sialan!

"Hm? Benarkah? Kalau begitu, mari kita tes, seberapa lama kau dapat bertahan melihat mereka berdua."

Gaara menyipitkan mata, melirik bergantian ke arahku dan Sakura. Lantas pemuda itu tersenyum jahil. "Kau tahu 'kan sistem sekolah kita? Tidak ada _tolerir_ bagi siswa baru."

"Iya, memangnya ada masalah dengan itu?"

Tanyaku _sarkastik_. Memang apa hubungannya sih?

"Nah, maka dari itu, Kakashi- _sensei_ telah memasukkan Utakata ke dalam kelompok multimedia kalian."

Oh, cuman begitu saja. Benar-benar tak ada hub—

 _Tik._

 _Tok._

 _Tik._

APA?!

"Kau bercanda? Sejak kapan? Bukankah satu kelompok hanya terdiri dari empat orang?!"

Dengan tak sabar aku bertanya. Cih, _biarlah_ keempat pemuda itu terkikik mengejekku, yang penting, kenapa si Utakata itu harus masuk kelompokku?!

"Memang. Tapi kau tidak lupa 'kan, Sasuke? Sepupuku telah pindah karena pekerjaan ayahnya."

Ah, benar, Hinata telah pindah sekolah. _Hiks_ , tapi... gara-gara dia pindah, Utakata sialan itu jadi masuk kelompokku menggantikannya. Kembali, Hinata! Kembali!

"Dan, Utakata itu tetangga Kakashi- _sensei_ , wajar saja ia minta masuk kelompok Sakura. Lagi pula Kakashi- _sensei_ tak mungkin bisa menolak, karena kebetulan sekali kelompokmu sedang kekurangan anggota."

Ah, _Sensei_ juga _kampret_! Kenapa? Kenapa? _Huwaaa_!

Keempatnya memasang wajah prihatin, lantas menepuk-nepuk pundakku pelan.

"Sabar saja, Sasuke, semua pasti ada hikmahnya."

"Ada hikmahnya gundulmu!"

~ _ **fin**_ ~

 _ **A/N**_

Fyi, ini alurnya fiksi, tapi yang soal mantan(?) itu true story x'D

mantan(?)nya Hitsu facalan sama kakak kelasnya :") padahal sebelumnya gak pernah bilang putus sama Hitsu x'3

Yah, sebenernya Hitsu itu LDR-an .-. dan kenalnya pun di dunia maya doang, jadi ya gitulah xD gak terlalu nusuk kehati walau dia selingkuh :'v

/curhat egen/

Maaf karena banyak kata yang gak ke _anu gini_ soalnya _word_ rada error ;A; jadi susah ngoreksi kata-kata kekiniannya/? x'v

Maaf juga late post, ya T.T ini padahal udah dari kemarin jadinya, tapi word yang error-error ngeneh bikin aku harus ngulang beberapa kali, tapi syukur aku juga nyimpen file nya di notes, jadi cuman perlu dikoreksi ulang aja :" /curhat lagi/

Eniwei, makasih buat yang udah review dan baca!

Salam _poker face_ ,

 **Hitsune!**


	5. Baiklah, Aku Menyerah

_Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Story ©Hitsune Rika_

.

 **Sakura / Sasuke**

 **Utakata / Sai / Gaara / Neji / Sasori / Hinata**

.

Humor GAGAL [Garing Gaje Lol(?)] / Rated T

.

DLDR! OOC parah / AU / typo(s) / bahasa semi-baku-gak-baku / cerita suka-suka-gue / dkk(?)

 **Warning:**  
 _1\. Ada sedikit perubahan bahasa dari aku - kamu/kau jadi gua/gue - lu.  
2\. Agak panjang dan membosankan.  
3\. Mungkin sedikit berbeda?_

.

.

Hari ini hari minggu, aku yang tidak ada kerjaan cuman bisa duduk malas di teras rumah. Aku disuruh jaga rumah oleh kedua orang tuaku beserta kakakku, sementara mereka pergi berlibur ke tempat kakekku nun jauh disana. Entah ini kesialan atau keberuntungan, karena mereka pergi, keempat manusia berotak geser yang katanya sahabatku malah minta izin—ralat, memaksa untuk menginap di rumahku, dengan alasan ingin mengerjakan PR bersama.

Dan kalian tahu? Mereka sama sekali tidak mengerjakan PR, hanya aku yang mengerjakannya.

Mereka malah asyik bermain _game_. Iya, kalau game RPG aku wajar, tapi ini game _dress up_! Di _bold_ , game **_dress up_**! **_Dress up buat cewek_**! Salah makan apa mereka, Kami- _sama_?

"Asik nih, Sas! Hayok ikutan! Ceweknya cantik-cantik loh!"  
Gaara sok ngedipin mata ganjen, sambil narik ujung bajuku. Oh Tuhan, kenapa aku dikaruniai teman macam gini?

Lagi pula aku heran, dari mana asalnya _game_ itu? Kenapa bisa ada di _game_ konsol-ku?

" _Sasuke, gua pinjem punya lu ya, mau main sama temen-temen gua. Tenang, lu gak usah minjemin gua kasetnya, gua punya sendiri. Makasih._ " –Itachi.

Ah ya, _aniki_ sialan.

Sementara Gaara, Neji, dan Sasori bermain game _you-know-lah_ , Sai malah sibuk menatap layar ponselnya, kadang lelaki itu tersenyum tidak jelas, kadang juga dia curi-curi pandang padaku. Hiii, kenapa dia?

"Sai, jangan liatin gue kek gitu, horror tau gak!"

"Maaf, Sas. _Btw_ , lu masih kurang percaya kalau Sakura suka sama elu 'kan?"

Ah ya, benar. Aku masih sedikit ragu soal itu. Sai bilang Sakura suka padaku, tapi sikap gadis itu sama sekali tak menggambarkan kalau dia menyukaiku. Hm, bahkan baru-baru ini ia terlihat selalu menempel dengan siswa baru itu. Ck, bukan berarti aku peduli, ya!

"Bukan kurang percaya lagi, gua sama sekali gak percaya!"

"Kalau gitu, mau liat _history chat_ gua sama Sakura?"

Aku sedikit kaget mendengar tawaran Sai. Lumayan, sih. Tapi… kalau bilang iya, nanti Sai menyangka aku juga suka sama Sakura, 'kan gak banget! Tapi kalau kutolak, aku akan hidup dikelilingi ketidakpastian di kemudian hari. Hmm…

"Mana? Tapi buat mastiin doang, ya. Bukan berarti gua penasaran."

"Iya, iya, terserah lu aja. Nih."  
Sai menyodorkan ponselnya padaku. Sesegera mungkin kubuka aplikasi _blackberry messenger_ di sana, dan langsung terpampang nama Sakura pada bar obrolan. Dia yang paling atas. Hn, sebegitu seringnya kah Sai dan Sakura _chat_? Ah bukan urusanku. Lagipula mereka kan sahabat, jadi wajar 'kan kalau sering chat. Wajar 'kan? **IYA 'KAN?**

* * *

 **S. Sakura**  
onyx - logic.

 ** _15 April_**  
 **PING!**

 _[R] Apaan cuk._

 ** _Gak, lu udah ngerjain PR?_**

 _[R] PR? Bodo amat._

 ** _Jir, itu PR dikumpul besok._**

 _[R] Jir juga, lu belum ngerjain ya?_

 _Tumben perhatian. Ciiee._

 ** _Perhatian gundulmu. Gua kan_**

 ** _cuman ngingetin. Kalau gua ingetin,_**

 ** _lu bakal ngingetin Sasuke, dan begitulah._**

 ** _Gua bisa nyontek sama elu!_**

 _[R] Jir, gajadi gua contekin lu._

 ** _Yaudah, gua minta sama Kiba aja._**

 _[R] Lah, emang dah baikan sama dia?_

 ** _Ciee, perhatian. Udah lah_** _._

 _[R] Jir, gajadi. Gua bilangin ke Sasuke lu._

 ** _Bilangin paan? Lu mau nembak_**

 ** _Sasuke? Homo lu ah, nikung gua lagi._**

 _[R] Ya kagak lah! Aho! Gua bilangin_

 _kalau lu suka ama dia._

 ** _Bukannya kemaren udah lu bilangin_**

 ** _ya? Lu pikun orangnya jir -_-_**

 _[R] Ya udahlah, gua off dulu yak, ngantuk._

* * *

Kok rasanya sesak ya? Ehem, aku tidak cemburu. Tidak mungkin! Sebagai sahabat wajar saling mengingatkan. Oh _yeah_.

* * *

 ** _16 April_**

 _[R] PING!_

 ** _Apaan_**

 _[R] Gak. Lu gak mau curhat?_

 ** _Sarap lu. Kalau gua mau curhat,_**

 ** _udah dari tadi gua ngeping elu._**

 _[R] Jir biasa aja. Yaudah_

 _gua mau ngerjain PR dulu._

 ** _Serah lu lah, btw, gua kesel sama Sasuke._**

 ** _Dia gak peka! Matiin aja tuh cowok!_**

Hah? Aku salah apa? Bukan salahku kalau tidak peka. Kau saja yang tidak memberi kode, Sakura!

Eh, sebentar, kenapa aku jadi ikut terbawa emosi?

 _[R] Mission accepted. Lu mau dia_

 _dibunuh pake cara apa?_

 ** _Tega lu ngebunuh dia?_**

 _[R] Ya gak sih._

 _[X] Sak?_

 _[R] PING!_

 ** _Sorry, Sai, tadi gua lagi_**

 ** _ngomong sama Utakata._**

* * *

Utakata terus. Tadi tentangku, sekarang tentang Utakata. Beneran suka gak sih?

* * *

 _[R] Jir, lupain mantan. Katanya_

 _lu suka ama Sasuke._

* * *

Bener kata Sai, tuh!

* * *

 ** _Udah gua lupain dia mah. Dia_**

 ** _sendiri yang dateng kerumah sok_**

 ** _ngakrab sama emak gua -_-_**

 _[R] Sabar, Sak._

 ** _Kampret gini mah. Yakali gua_**

 ** _gagal move on T^T tapi seriusan,_**

 ** _gua suka ama Sasuke!_**

* * *

Beneran ya? Uhuk—gak, gak peduli! Apaan, sih!

* * *

 _[R] Tapi lu tau kan Sasuke_

 _sukanya sama Hinata :3_

 ** _Setan. Mati lu Sai. Mati._**

 ** _Gua jadi bimbang kan :3_**

* * *

Mati lu, Sai. Dasar perusak suasana.

Lu ngerusak suasana hati Sakura—

Eh, tapi dia ada benernya juga.

Aku 'kan suka Hinata.

Jadi, perasaan aneh macam apa ini?

* * *

 _[R] Bimbang kenapa?_

 ** _Beberapa hari lagi Utakata bakal pindah_**

 ** _ke sekolah kita. Shit -_-_**

 _[R] Ya terus?_

 ** _Ga peka lu! Pantesan Ino—ah_**

 ** _lupakan. Elu sialan. Sasuke sialan_** _._

 ** _Utakata sialan._**

* * *

Pfffftt, Ino? Ah, ternyata benar dugaanku kalau Sai… hahahahaha.

* * *

 _[R] Jir jangan bawa-bawa gua._

 ** _17 April_**

 _[R] Gimana rasanya?_

 ** _Jus stroberinya manis, bekas_**

 ** _Sasori sih. Seandainya bekas Sasuke~_**

* * *

Oh, _shit_. Kenapa harus momen yang di kafe itu, sih?!

* * *

 _[R] Jir masih nginget yang di kafe_

 _tadi. Bukan itu maksud gua!_

 ** _Terus apaan?_**

 _[R] Lupakan._

 _Btw, Sasuke sampai sekarang masih_

 _gak percaya kalau lu suka sama dia._

* * *

Udah percaya, kok. Aku juga suka—

Ahahaha, aku mau bilang apa itu? Gak. Gak.

* * *

 ** _Lah, kenapa jadi bahas ini? Eniwei_**

 ** _juga kenapa pake acara gak percaya segala?_**

 ** _Dia kan orangnya cuek, harusnya gak peduli_**

 ** _dong gua suka sama dia atau gak :3_**

* * *

Ya, kan aku juga manusia. Terserahku lah mau gimana. Aku cari tahu bukan berarti peduli, cuman penasaran. CUMAN PENASARAN.

* * *

 _[R] Tau tuh cowok._

 _Lagian lu kenapa suka sama dia sih?_

 _Gak suka sama gua aja gitu~_

 ** _Jir kode nih? -_-_**

 _[R] Ya kagak lah. Lu mah_

 _gak peka~_

 ** _Sai? Lu waras? Gak lagi_**

 ** _di bajak kan?_**

 _[R] CIIEE SAKURA SUKA_

 _SAMA SASUKE CIIE!_

 ** _Ssu, siapa lu? -_-_**

 _[R] NEJI EN'DE GENGS BRUH._

 _CIIEEH SAMA SASUKE CIIEH_

 ** _Sialan lu Ji, Sai mana? -_-_**

 _[R] NYARIIN SAI CIIEEH,_

 _SASUSAKUSAI CIIEEH,_

 _HAREM-SHOUJO CIIIEEH_

* * *

Oh, jadi ini yang dilakukan Neji, Sasori, dan Gaara tadi malam. Huh, pantas saat aku lewat mereka sering cuit-cuit gak jelas macam burung elang—ah sudahlah, lagi pula aku belum pernah mendengar elang yang bercuit-cuit.

* * *

 ** _Balikin Sai, atau besok gak gua_**

 ** _kasih permen lu, Ji. Lagian gak_**

 ** _usah pake kepslok bisa gak? -_-_**

 _[R] CIIEEH SAKURA. BTW BESOK MINGG_

 _[R] Neji sialan, ampun Sak :3_

 _[R] Sak, ampun, Sak :"v Neji, Gaara,_

 _Sasori jadi pada tau kalau lu suka_

 _sama Sasuke. Maapin gua maap._

 _[R] Maaf._

* * *

Pffftt, di baca aja. Kasian. Hm, jadi itu penyebab wajah Sai panik tadi malam. Hahahah.

* * *

 ** _Today_**

 _[R] Sak? Marah?_

 _[R] Jir kita napa kek orang pacaran_

 _lagi marahan gini._

 _[R] Oy, Sak, gua lagi di rumah Sasuke._

 _[R] Jangan di R doang nyet._

 ** _Sejak kapan gua marah sama elu._**

 ** _Plz bantu gua mz._**

 ** _Anjay, bodo amat, penting ntar sore bantu gua._**

 ** _DISINI PENDING CUK_**

 ** _Sai ntar sore jemput gua, bawa gua ke mana ae plz._**

 ** _Utakata bikin gagal move on._**

 ** _Jemput titik._**

* * *

Ini Sakura kenapa? _Someone tell me!_

* * *

 _[R] Jir gua kirain marah. Lu kenapa?_

 ** _Emak sama bapak gua mau ke acaraan_**

 ** _gitu sampe minggu depan, yakali gua_**

 ** _disuruh nginep di rumah Utakata. Bantu gua plz._**

* * *

NO! GAK BOLEH! SAKURA NGINEP DI RUMAH AKU AJA!

* * *

 _[R] Gua jemput_ _sekarang aja gimana? Gua_

 _lagi nginep di rumah Sasuke loh~_

 ** _Jir nikung gua lu. Okelah, pokoknya_**

 ** _sebelum jam 2 lu harus jemput gua, bisa_**

 ** _gagal move on gua kalo lu telat. Oke gua_**

 ** _siap-siap. Bye!_**

 _[D] OTW BRUH._

* * *

Harus selamatkan Sakura! Tapi—

Sedikit kulirik Sai yang kini tampak membenahi jaketnya. Lelaki itu melangkah ke arah meja di dekatku, yang kebetulan tergeletak dua kunci mobil yang entah milik siapa.

Hm, biar kutebak. Sai pasti akan menjemput Sakura.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide gila terlintas di fikiranku. Oke, ini benar-benar gila. Aku tidak peduli— "Aku yang akan menjemput Sakura." —dan aku melakukannya juga bukan karena aku peduli!

"Hah?" Tangan Sai yang hendak mengambil kunci mobil terhenti di udara.

Duk!

Terdengar bunyi aneh dari arah dapur. Diiringi dengan kemunculan Neji dari balik pintu dapur. Lelaki itu mengusap keningnya yang merah dan sedikit… benjol?

"Ciyusan lu?"

"Emeijing! Cacuke akhilnya menyadali kalo dia cuka cama Cakuya. Cieeeee!"

"Aku tidak—"

"—tidak bisa mengelak. Cieeeeh!"

"Gaara, Sasori, sialan! Gua gak mungkin lah…"

"Udah, ngaku aja, Sas, sebelum diambil sama Utakata." Sai yang kini telah melepas jaketnya kembali, mendekat, dan menepuk pundakku keras.

"Iya, Sas, jangan sia-sia-in mumpung dia masih suka sama lu." Sasori ikut-ikutan, sambil masang wajah a'la Mario Teguh.

"Iya, Sas, ayo, semangat!" Gaara langsung melempar _joy-stick_ -nya kepadaku (oh, _shit_!), dan dia juga ikut-ikutan menepuk pundakku dengan cukup keras.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka makan, pukulan mereka benar-benar menyakitkan! "Stop! Hentikan! Udah gua bilang—"

"Gak usah ngelak, lagi, Sas! Gua paham, kok. Cepet _confess_ , ntar diambil sama si jangkung."

"Tapi, Sai—"

"Lu keras kepala banget, sih, Sas, suka ya suka aja, susah amat, sih."

"YA GUA TAU, JI, SAS, SAI, RA. OKE, GUA SUKA SAMA SAKURA! TAPI BISA GAK KALIAN BERENTI MUKULIN PUNDAK GUA?"

Aku berteriak dengan kesal. Iya, iya, sekarang aku mengaku, aku s-suka S-sakura. Tapi gak usah nyiksa bisa gak?!

"Maaf, Sas, terlalu bersemangat." Gaara nyengir. Ia memungut _joy-stick_ yang tadi ia lemparkan padaku. Lantas menepuk pundakku sekali lagi sambil berteriak. "CIIIEE NGAKUUU!" Aku menggeram.

"Udahan, deh, gua mau pergi dulu." Aku memungut kunci mobil yang sedari tadi menjadi saksi bisu. Aku melangkah keluar, tapi kemudian beberapa lengan kembali menarikku untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku mendengus kesal. Mereka sialan.

"Lu mau kemana? Ini udah jam setengah dua! Katanya lu mau jemput Sakura?!" Mereka menatapku seakan kembali mengatakan ' _udahlah-Sas-gak-usah-ngelak_ '. _Please,_ aku sudah mengaku! Aku suka Sakura! Iya, iya!

Aku lantas membuang nafas gusar, keempat kepala itu masih menatapku tajam. Aku menepis paksa lengan mereka.

"INI GUA MAU PERGI JEMPUT DIA, CUK!"

"Ooh, gitu ya, hehe—"

"—GOOD LUCK, SASUKE!"

~fin~

 **A/N**

 **Hai, maafkan Hitsu yang udah lama gak update cerita ini T.T sekalinya update malah ancur gini T.T**

 **Maafkan Hitsu, ceritanya jadi aneh dan gak rapi gini T.T Hitsu ngerasa bersalah karena lama gak update, jadi deh ngebut ngetiknya, nuangin apa aja yang terlintas. So, maafin Hitsu kalo alurnya terkesan maksa. Eniwei, yang Hitsu italic itu ceritanya chat-nya Sakura sama Sai** **, _yang dibold itu pesannya Sakura_ , yang **_nggak dibold pesannya Sai_ **, dan** yang tulisannya biasa itu isi hati Sasuke **(?). Sedikit itu ngambil dari real-chat sama Sai yang asli(?), jadi gini— [reader: bisa gak, sekali aja gak usah curhat?-_-] sorry, Hitsu terbawa suasana :'v**

 **Btw, soal ceritanya, congrats ya, Saku! ^o^ Sasuke udah rada ngaku tuh, jadi alur bakal berubah, the main pair jadi SasuSaku-Utakata, so, summary-nya juga Hitsu ganti. :3**

 **Dan… sekali lagi Hitsu minta maaf [plis jangan panggil Hitsu jamur peminta maaf~] [Sakurairyo: aku tersindir :'3] maaf karena ceritanya gak memuaskan, dan maaf karena lama update, Hitsu bener-bener minta maaf.**

 **Semoga kalian masih terhibur sama ceritanya** **, makasih udah baca! :'**

 **[btw tadi ada kesalahan, jadi Hitsu repost :3]**

Salam _poker face,_

 **Hitsune!**


	6. Civil War

_Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Story ©Hitsune Rika_

.

 **Sa** **suke** **/ Sa** **kura**

 **Sai** **/** **Utakata / Gaara / Neji / Sasori / Hinata**

.

Humor GAGAL [Garing Gaje Lol(?)] / Rated T

.

DLDR! OOC parah / AU / typo(s) / bahasa semi-baku-gak-baku / cerita suka-suka-gue / dkk(?)

 **Warning:**  
 _1\. Ada sedikit perubahan bahasa dari aku - kamu/kau jadi gua/gue - lu.  
2\. Agak panjang dan membosankan.  
3\. Mungkin sedikit berbeda?_

.

Aku menggas mobilku dengan cukup tenang. Kulirik jam digital di atas dashboard, masih pukul satu lewat empat lima. Lagi pula rumah Sakura cuman tinggal beberapa meter lagi kok, jadi santai aja lah~

Nah, tuh dia rumahnya, yang ada mobil _sport_ putih tulangnya.

Wait.

Mobil _sport_...

...putih tulang?

Itu bukannya mobil si jangkung sialan ya?

Ngapain dia ke rumah Sa—

Ahaaaaanjrit! Keduluan lagi njirr!

Aku bergegas memarkirkan mobilku tepat di samping mobil putih sialan itu. Oke, maafkan aku mobil, ini salah pemilikmu yang sialan itu!

Aku menekan bel rumah beberapa kali, hingga terdengar derap kaki yang mendekat. Pintu terbuka, dan tampaklah makhluk menyeramkan itu.

Oke, bukannya melebihkan, tapi Utakata memang menyeramkan, rambut coklatnya itu menutupi tigaperempat bagian wajahnya.

Plis ini masih jam dua kurang.

"Mau ngapain lu kesini?"

Sewot banget dia nanyanya. Selow ae mas bro. Harusnya saya yang nanya, situ ngapain di rumah calon pacar saya?

"Bukan urusan lu, mana Sakura?"

"Ya bukan urusan lu juga dia ada di mana. Pulang sono."

Sialan nih cowok.

"Demi uttaran yang kapan tamatnya, bukan urusan lu juga kali gua mau pulang apa kagak. Rumah, rumah Sakura, bukan rumah elu."

Aku membuang nafas gusar. Kutinju pundak jangkung sialan itu, menghantarkan perasaan dendamku bekas pukulan Neji, Gaara, Sai, dan Sasori tadi, sekalian menyuruhnya minggir agar aku lebih leluasa melihat ke dalam rumah Sakura. "SAKURA! OY, SAKURA! KELUAR WOI!" —dan lebih bebas memanggilnya.

"GAK USAH PAKE NINJU SEGALA, NYET! SAKIT TAU GAK! LU MAU NGAJAK TAWURAN?!"

Ganggu aja sih nih makhluk.

"Sorry, nyet, bukan urusan gua." Aku tersenyum nista sebentar kearahnya, sebelum kembali mencondongkan tubuhku ke dalam pintu. "OI SAKURA! KELUAR KAGAK?!"

"GUA GAK PUNYA UTANG SAMA RENTENIR!"

Nah akhirnya keluar juga.

Eh gak.

Cuman suaranya yang keluar, orangnya gak ada.

"KELUAR LU—"

"WOI JANGAN RUSUH DI KOMPLEKS INI, MAU SAYA LAPORIN PAK RT?!- _un_."

Perkataanku seketika diinterupsi oleh suara ibu-ibu di seberang jalan. Ibu-ibu itu tengah memegang tablet sambil pasang wajah sangar. Setengah wajahnya tertutupi oleh surai blonde panjang miliknya.

Apa lagi ngetren ya rambut panjang nyampe nutupin muka?

Au ah.

Aku melongo sesaat. Tapi kemudian karena refleks, aku malah ikut berteriak.

"BAPAK RT LAGI LIBURAN KE TEMPAT BAPAKNYA!"

"KOK TAU SIH?- _un_."

"PAK RT ITU BAPAK SAYA, BU!"

Hening seketika.

Iya, aku anak Pak RT Fugaku, kenapa? Masalah?!

"BODO AMAT!- _un_. POKOKNYA JANGAN RIBUT! SAYA LAGI SERU NONTON UTTARAN!- _un_. LAGIAN SAYA MASIH DUA PULUH TAHUN! JANGAN PANGGIL SAYA IBU! SAYA INI LAKI-LAKI!"

"ELAH, IBU KAN—ANJIR ABANG DEIDARA! JANGAN-JANGAN ABANG YANG PINJEMIN KASET _DRESS-UP_ SAMA ABANG ITACHI?!"

Shit, jadi ikutan kebawa emosi kan. Tarik nafas, Sasuke—

"LUPAKAN. LAGIAN APA SERUNYA TUH SINETRON SIH? ISINYA ICHA TAPASYA ICHA TAPASYA TUNG TARAAA TTUNG TARAAA."

—baru teriak lagi.

"IIIIII UTTARAAAANNN! JANGAN KACANGIN GUA, NYET! LU HARUSNYA WAR SAMA GUA! BUKAN SAMA DIA!"

Apaan sih nih jangkung?! Ganggu aja!

"DIEM LU BOCAH SIALAN! DEBAT GUA SAMA ADEK ITACHI BELUM SELESAI!- _un_. GUA GAK SUKA FILM KESUKAAN GUA DIEJEK!"

Hueeeekk! Kesukaan? Tobatlah!

"EMANG APA SERUNYA SIH TUH SINETRON? TUNG TARAAA TUNG TARAAA. UDAH, GUA MAU PULANG AJA!"

Bodo amat sama Sakura, aku udah gak kuat! Abang gak bisa diginiin, dek!

Aku kembali menuju mobilku dengan langkah besar, ku buka kasar pintunya, dan kubanting kemudian. Dasar kampret tuh kunti. Yang satu suka Uttaran yang satu suka ngambil calon orang. Cih!

Aku menggas mobilku menuju arah pulang. Bodo amat sama polisi tidur di depan gang, pe—

DUG!

"Adaw!"

"Aw!"

Sakit! Asdfghjkl! Kampret tuh polisi tidur, perasaan masih duapuluh meter lagi. Sialan.

Eh tunggu bentar, tadi suara siapa, ya?

Ah setan, mungkin.

DUG!

"Aw!"

POLISI TIDUR SIALAN! KENAPA ADA LAGI?! SETAN PALA GUA!

Itu suara siapa lagi?! Aku nabrak polisi beneran?! Tapi suaranya kek cewek, sih.

Jangan-jangan... setan beneran?

Haaa!

DUG!

"AW! SASUKE LU BISA NYETIR KAGAK, SIH?! UDAH TIGA POLISI TIDUR YANG LU TABRAK, SETAN! JIDAT GUE MAKIN LEBAR KALO KEK GINI!"

Wait.

Ini... efek tiga kali kejedot kali ya?

Kok denger suara Sakura ya?

"OI SASUKE, DENGER KAGAK? TUH ADA SATU LAGI DI DEPAN, A—"

DUG!

"SIALAN LU SASUKE!"

Aku menghentikan mobilku ke pinggiran segera. Kepalaku sudah cukup berputar-putar. Suruh Sai datang ke sini aja kali ya, lagian rumahku tinggal satu kali belokan. Sepertinya empat kali kejedot bikin halusinasi.

"Oi, Sasuke? Lu baik-baik aja?"

Njir, Sakura-nya jadi nyata banget.

"Ah, Sakura~ gua suka sama lu. Gak, gua cinta sama lu, Sakura..."

"A—a, S-sasuke, keknya l-lu mabuk, deh."

"Gak kok, Sakura."

"S-sasuke, bentar, g-gua manggil S—"

Aku menyatukan bibirku dengan bibirnya. Lagipula aku yakin ini cuman dalam mimpi. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya nyata sekali, lembut dan manis. Aku melepaskannya setelah hampir satu menit. Ah~ wajahnya Sakura memerah,

" _Kawaii_!"

"Eh?

Eh?

Eh?"

Wajahnya kini berubah jadi bingung, kyaaaa, imut banget!

Ah~ sialan, jadi ngantuk. Grrrhh...

 ** _SWITCH INTO 3rd POV_**

"Sai, halo? Eh iya, gua ama Sasuke udah di belokan depan rumah Sasori nih. Jemput sini coba."

"Lah, kenapa? Nanggung amat."

"Sasuke keknya mabuk habis kejedot empat kali. Keknya dia gak nyadar kalo dia nyetir lewat rumah Sasori, bukan lewat rumah Naruto."

"Lah? Emang apa bedanya lewat depan rumah Naruto ama Sasori?"

"Kan kalo lewat rumah Sasori ada empat polisi tidur, kalo lewat rumah Naruto kan cuman satu doang."

"Yaudahlah, Neji otw tuh."

"Oke kalo gitu. Dah yak."

Sakura menutup telfonnya. Ia yang tadi duduk di jok belakang kini berpindah ke jok di sebelah Sasuke. Ditatapnya dalam-dalam wajah damai yang kini tampak mengeluarkan suara dengkuran halus itu. Tangannya tergerak mengusap rahang tegas Sasuke. Ia lantas tersenyum.

"Sasuke, kamu suka sama Hinata 'kan? Maafin aku yang udah suka sama kamu ya. Aku janji bakal move on, kok. Jujur aja aku sengaja kabur dari Utakata buat ngabisin waktu terakhir aku sama kalian berlima. Iya, kalian, kamu, Sai, Neji, Sasori, sama Gaara. Tiga bulan lagi kita lulus 'kan, ya? Tapi maaf, Sasuke, aku bakal pindah ke Ame bulan depan. Kakek bakal jodohin aku sama cucu temennya di sana. Lucu ya? Aku harap kata-kata kamu tadi gak bohong. Aku seneng, Sasuke, akhirnya kamu bales cinta aku. Tapi— ahsudahlah, kok kek lagi main sinetron gini."

Sakura menyeka liquid bening yang mulai berjatuhan entah sejak kapan. Ia tertawa garing dengan sendirinya. Tangannya ia lepaskan dari wajah Sasuke. Sakura kemudian membuka mobil dan turun untuk memanggil Neji yang tampak celingukkan kira-kira limabelas meter di depan Sasuke memarkir mobilnya.

"Ji! Di sini woy!"

Neji yang tadi menengok ke kanan memutar kepalanya ke arah kiri di mana Sakura berada. Mana di-slowmotion, rambut panjangnya jadi beterbangan berkilauan persis iklan shampo. Aha, iya, gak lucu. Dah, lah, bye.

"Eh, Sak, emang lu gak bisa nyetir ya?"

"Eh bener juga, gak kepikiran gue, Ji. Tapi ahsudahlah, lagian gue gak bisa pindahin tubuhnya Sasuke."

Neji gak bales lagi. Ia langsung membuka pintu tempat pengemudi, memindahkan Sasuke ke jok belakang, lantas ia sendiri duduk di jok pengemudi. Sementara Sakura, gadis itu sudah standby di jok penumpang sebelah Neji.

Tak menunggu lama, Neji langsung menggas mobil, membawa mereka kembali ke kediaman Uchiha.

 ** _BACK TO SASUSIDE_**

Hoaaamm...

Ah, di mana–heh, siapa yang memindahkan aku ke kamar?

Hah~ jadi semua itu tadi cuman mimpi. Baca chat SaiSaku, pergi jemput Sakura, debat Uttaran sama Deidara, nabrak polisi tidur, nyium Saku—

Ntar deh, nih kok benjolannya nyata?

Njirr, jangan bilang—

"Eh, Sasuke, dah sadar lu?"

Gaara dateng bareng hpnya, ia melangkah masuk dengan mata yang tetap fokus ke layar hp. Gimana caranya coba.

"Eh, ini dah jam berapa?"

"Oh, jam 5 sore, napa? Tenang, Sakura udah ada di sini, kok."

"Hah? Siapa yang jemput?"

"Lu kejedot ampe amnesia, ya? Lu yang jemput dia, coeg."

Hah? Gaara mabuk ya?

"Tadi gue ketemu dia ae gak sempat, gimana caranya coba."

"Lu gak usah sok amnesia deh, Sasuke, lu udah nyium Sakura juga, kan?"

Sasori muncul dari balik pintu.

Nyium... Sakura?

Jadi tadi nyata?

"Lu juga bilang suka sama dia, ciiee."

Neji ikut nimbrung.

Seriusan? Beneran? Aku?

"Lu kejedot ae udah mabuk, apalagi kalo minum. Dah ah, patah hati gue, huehuehue."

 _Anime-tears_ membanjiri muka Sasori.

Beneran? Plis?

"Lah, Sakura-nya mana? Sai mana?"

"Lagi pacara—sabar, Sasuke, sabar, gak kok, mereka cuman lagi beli makanan di depan komplek. Biasa ae mukanya."

Genggamanku terhenti di udara. Neji nyengir dan bersembunyi di punggung Gaara.

"Apaan coba, gue cuman mau nangkep nyamuk." Aku membuang muka ke arah yang berlawanan dari tempat di mana ada Gaara, Neji, dan Sasori.

"Gak usah pake acara _tsundere-tsundere_ -an lagi, Sas, ditikung temen mpos lu." Gaara sok nyeramahin dengan mata yang masih fokus pada layar hpnya.

Ditikung temen?

"MAKSUD LU APAAN, RA?"

"Kita juga suka sama Sakura, Sas, ya tapi kan kita tau dia sukanya sama elu. Ya udah lah kita nyerah."

Neji bersandar di pintu, ia menghela nafas.

Plis? Mereka juga? Anjay, ga nyadar kalo mereka juga suka sama Sakura.

Heh? Juga? Aku 'kan tidak suka sama Sak—

Iya, iya! Aku suka sama Sakura juga! Gak usah melotot gitu, deh!

"Tapi lu harus waspada, Sas. Sai katanya udah move on dari Ino, loh."

Gaara masih fokus pada hpnya. Plis dia niat ngajak ngomong apa kagak sih?

"Lah, terus apa hubungannya?"

"Katanya dia suka sama siapa gitu. Kalo gue sih nebak ya sama Sakura lah." Neji kembali mendekat ke pinggir ranjang.

 _Hell_. Jangan bilang Sai nikung? Gak. Gak mungkin kan, ya. Di antara empat makhluk gak jadi ini, Sai yang paling deket sama gue, abis itu baru Gaara, terus Sasori sama Neji.

"Gue juga nebaknya Sakura." Gaara nyahut lagi.

"Gue juga. Soalnya tadi kan dia keliatan banget pengen jemput Sakura. Pas Sakura nelpon juga, dia langsung siap-siap, tapi keduluan Neji yang otw ke tempat elu pingsan." Sasori mengurut-urut ujung hidungnya sok mikir.

Aku diam. Diingat-ingat, benar juga, kurasa kalo sekedar sahabat, Sai dan Sakura terlalu dekat.

Apa jangan-jangan? _Nein_! No! Tidak!

Aku menggeleng kuat. Kenapa jadi gini?

"Sabar ae, Sas. Kami dukung lu, kok."

Gaara lepasin pandangannya dari hp, dia mempuk-puk pundakku pelan. Heleh, tumben.

"Gak, gue dukung Sai, maap."

Sasori masang wajah songong. Seakan ngajakin perang. Kampret, temen apa temen?!

"Kalo gue netral. Mending gua dukung Sakura sama gue, buahahaha. Gak, tapi beneran. Gue gak dukung siapa-siapa."

Neji senyum nista, lantas keluar dari ruangan sambil jinjit-jinjit gak jelas.

"Gue **#TeamSasuke**!" Gaara angkat tinggi-tinggi tangannya sambil megang spanduk bertuliskan namaku dan Sakura. Njirr, kapan dia bikinnya? Tapi leh ugha tuh.

"Gue **#TeamSai**!"

Sasori juga megang spanduk, bertuliskan nama Sai dan Sakura. Ini juga kapan dia bikinnya? Iyuh, jelek banget sih, hah!

" _Karepmu_ ae lah. Gue gak peduli Sai suka ama Sakura atau sebaliknya atau apa. Kalo Sakura move on dari gue, ya bagus dong?"

Ya, emang bagus 'kan kalo dia move on? Aku gak peduli lagi. Masa bodo sama penikung. Ambil aja sana!

"Halah, lu, Sas! Jangan nyerah, lah! Sia-sia gue dukung lu!" Gaara masang _deathglare_. Aku mengangguk-angguk refleks. Bener juga, kasian Gaara yang udah bela-belain bikin spanduk buat ngedukung gue.

"Oke, tapi ini demi lu, ya, bukan berarti gue mau."

"KALO MAU JUJUR AJA, SAS, GUE GAPLOK JUGA LU!"

"IYA, IYA! MAKASIH UDAH DUKUNG GUE! GUE BAKAL MERJUANGIN, OKE?!"

"Bagus. Sekarang kita harus mulai bikin strategi. Sasori, pergi sana lu. Bantuin Sai bikin strategi buat ngelawan Sasuke. Hush! Hush!" Ekspresi Gaara berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Dia mendorong Sasori keluar dari ruanganku.

"Cih, gue juga gamau lama-lama di sini. Bhay!"

Sasori ngebanting pintu.

Gaara kembali ke samping ranjang sambil menyodorkan hpnya. Aku mengambil hp yang diulurkannya lantas mengernyit, Gaara pasang senyum nista.

" _Saa…_ ayo dapatkan Sakura!"

 _~fin~_

 **A/N**

Apa ini? Astaghfirullah ㈳4㈝9

Maapkeun Hitsu, ini efek baper/?.gg

Ch ini cukup panjang, apa kependekan ya? Tapi tetep kurang ngefeel keknya ;_; makin banyak salahnya nih, huee TT maap maap. Ampuni Hitsu, ampun :"

Pokoknya makasih ae bagi yang masih nunggu dan masih mau baca, makasih banyak :"

Salam _poker face,_

 **Hitsune!**


End file.
